


Shower Deux

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: He can't resist watching David, M/M, Masturbating to memories, Masturbation, Patrick is horny in the shower ok, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: If David was aware of what Patrick was doing, he was doing a very good job at hiding it. Patrick was being deliberately quiet though. There was something unbelievably hot about getting off whilst watching David, especially when he was supposedly oblivious to it.-----There were many parts to Sunday morning that Patrick loved. Shower number 2 was one of them.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Shower Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write smut and not think about it too hard (pun not intended but I did it so here we are). 
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was their usual Sunday morning routine. Patrick would wake up early, hike, come home, have a quick shower to clean off the hike sweat, then pounce on a sleep rumpled David, waking him up in the best way he knew how. Whoever did the post sex waddle to the bathroom was always followed quickly by the other, resulting in a leisurely shower together. A decidedly much longer shower than Patricks first of the day. They always took it in turns washing each other slowly post sex, enjoying each other's bodies in a different way to what they were moments ago. 

"Ok I'm done" David said, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair. 

"But David, you haven't finished washing me yet. You've done everywhere but…" Patrick trailed off, motioning to his dick and ass.

"I know, but we all know what will happen if I do that. And we definitely don't have time for that right now." David stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel. It wasn't uncommon for Patrick to fit in a round two in the shower. David, not so much. "Besides, we need to be at lunch with my parents at the cafe in an hour and you know how long it takes me to do my routine." He smiled. "You can wash your dick yourself today. I'm sure you can manage."

"David" Patrick whined. "You're the one who got it dirty in the first place." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Yes, but you were the one so desperate to fuck me this morning, so technically I'd say you got it dirty yourself." David smiled, running the towel over his ass pointedly. Patrick's breath hitched. He had literally just fucked this man into oblivion and yet one wipe of a towel over his ass and he was desperate to bury himself into David and never resurface again. 

Patrick sighed, leaning against the shower wall and staring wistfully at David. The spray of the shower hitting him only slightly. He felt the familiar pool of pleasure forming low in his belly as he watched, his cock raising higher and higher by the second. He'd come just 15 minutes ago, yet the sight of David all wet made his hand float straight down to his cock again. He grabbed the small bottle of lube they kept in the shower, squirted some on his hand and started stroking himself slowly. Soon he was fully hard, head poking out from his fist with each pump.

If David didn't want to wash Patricks dick to avoid getting him hard, he really hadn't thought this through. Standing on the other side of a glass shower screen, naked, beads of water running down that glorious Mediterranean complexion of skin, how was Patrick expected to be anything other than raging hard? 

Patrick watched as David slowly wiped down his chest, running the towel over the perfect smattering of hair that covered it. His mind wandered to the first time he'd seen David shirtless and more particularly, the first time he _felt_ him shirtless. 

_Patrick ran his hand over David's chest, his fingers brushing through the delicious hair, eyes wide at how much he was revelling in this moment. He was trying to commit the feeling of hair, David's hair, under his fingers to memory. The way it was evenly spread over his chest, the distinctive trail leading to his briefs, teasing what was underneath. Patrick jutted his hips against David, his hard cock evidence as to how much he was enjoying this. He pulled his gaze away momentarily, staring up at David. He was suddenly aware that he'd spent an awfully long time focused on David's chest hair. "Sorry." Patrick muttered, pulling his hand away. "Don't be" replied David, pulling Patrick's hand back to his chest. "Take all the time you need."_

Patrick bit his lip at the memory, holding back a groan. It was their first night of privacy at Stevie's, when everything was still so new to him. Patrick was leaning back against the shower wall now, needing something to hold him up as he worked his cock faster and faster. He tore his eyes away from David for a moment, looking down at his cock, pre come glistening at the tip. He was already so close. He swiped his thumb over his head, collecting the pre come, before sucking slowly on his thumb. The familiar salty but sweet taste flooded his tongue, bringing back yet another memory of that night at Stevie's. 

_Patrick moved his way down David's body, inching closer and closer to his hard cock. Patrick had thought a lot about this moment, tasting a man's cock for the first time. All those nights spent alone with his hand after he'd met David, imagining himself with him in every possible scenario. But one thought kept coming back to him - wrapping his lips around David's cock. The weight of him in his mouth, the taste of him on his tongue. Now it was finally happening. David had just given him the best orgasm of his life, sucking him down, swallowing and working him way into the aftershocks until it was just this side of too much. He was nervous. He had wanted to live up to that performance. He wanted to make this as good for David as possible. Patrick leant down tentatively, licking slowly at the pre cum glistening on David's slit. Tastes similar to mine, Patrick thought as David groaned above him. He shut his eyes, enjoying the taste of David on his tongue before employing every trick in the book he had ever Googled or obtained from porn, to hopefully make David come even half as hard as Patrick just had._

Patrick's breath hitched as he moved his free hand to cup his balls. David had started drying his back and Patrick couldn't tear his eyes away. David's shoulder muscles were contracting and stretching as he moved the towel over them, causing his mind to drift again to another memory, this one many months after Stevie's. 

_Patrick molded his body over Davids muscular back, his cock buried deep inside him. He felt every contortion of the muscles in Davids back as he plowed deep into him. Patrick wasn't quite tall enough in the body to reach Davids ear when he was fucking him from behind, so he pressed hot words against his shoulder, biting into his skin as he came._

He felt his balls tighten, his hand on his cock moving faster and faster. The vivid memories combined with a naked and now half wet David right on the other side of the screen pulling him closer and closer to the edge. If David was aware of what Patrick was doing, he was doing a very good job at hiding it. Patrick was being deliberately quiet though. There was something unbelievably hot about getting off whilst watching David, especially when he was supposedly oblivious to it.

David had moved to drying his arms. Those strong, muscular arms that David often hid under sweaters but Patrick loved. Those arms that could wrap around him and make him feel so safe, but also pick him up and reduce him into a puddle of pleasure within minutes. 

_Patrick groaned as David picked him up, pushing him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around David's lower back instinctively, holding him in place._

_"Ever had sex against a wall before?" David muttered in Patrick's ear as he slid one hand down to run a finger across Patrick's already wet hole, dripping from when David had fingered him open earlier._

_Patrick cried out, pushing as much as he could onto David's finger, a silent beg for more._

_"No." Patrick replied, gripping onto David's upper arms as he held him tightly. There was something so hot about being manhandled like this and there was a strange sense of comfort being held up by these strong, muscular arms. He'd never felt so safe or turned on his life._

_"Well you have now" David breathed into his ear as he pushed his hard cock into Patricks wet, eager hole in one thrust. Patrick groaned and gripped onto David's arms tighter, eyes alight at the sight of David's strong arms holding him up as he fucked into him._

The noises wanting to escape Patrick's mouth were getting harder and harder to control. He thought about just letting them loose, letting David hear them. But David was so intently focused that a part of him didn't want to interrupt him. The other part found this all insanely hot, like he was doing something he shouldn't, watching someone while he jerked off. 

David finally bent over to dry his legs, showing off the shapely curve of his ass as he did so. Patrick's mind didn't have to wander far back this time, reminding him of moments ago when he was plowing his cock into David, spreading his cheeks wide, streams of come dripping down his balls as he pulled out. Patrick bit his lip at the thought, shutting his eyes briefly. He was so close. Patrick opened his eyes again to David, who was running the towel over his balls, cock and finally slowly between his ass cheeks. That was it. The thought of the towel running over David's hole and Patricks free hand flied to his own, rubbing a dry finger over it. Patrick couldn't help but let out a small groan as his hand tightened around his cock, jerking fast. 

"What's taking you so long? David said, whipping around to face the shower. "You only had to wash your - oh."

"Fuck, David" Patrick pushed his finger into himself, groaning as he came hard. Spurts of come hit the glass shower screen, stars floating behind his eyes, his second orgasm of the day washing over him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from David, who looked decidedly smug.

"Well that was a sight to behold. I should refrain from washing your cock more often if that's what I get to witness." 

Patrick smiled, catching his breath as he moved under the shower stream. "I couldn't help it. You're too sexy." 

David smiled, a glint in his eye. "Are you finally going to wash that cock now or are you going to keep jerking off to me?" David chuckled. "Does the skincare routine do it for you too? Because that's up next. Or hair maybe? However we are meant to be at lunch soon. Wait, does that do it too? Me eating lunch?"

Patrick laughed at David's teasing. "You do it for me, David. Simple as that. And rest assured, no orgasms at lunch. Hands will be on the table at all times."

Patrick smiled to himself as he finally soaped up his dick, letting David start on his skincare routine. He did always love his second shower on a Sunday.

"I love you Patrick." David called out as Patrick turned off the shower. 

"Love you too."


End file.
